Little Bit In Love With You
by RozalinaAlexandra
Summary: Sasuke's attending Naruto's wedding with the best intentions. He wants to put their past behind him and just be happy for his best friend, but in the heat of the moment he's unsure he can actually do that. What will happen when he swallows his pride and ruins his friend's wedding all in one fell swoop? oneshot AU SasuNaru Slight NaruHina and SasuSaku
**Author's Note:** Thank you for your interest in my terribly cliché, and unoriginal oneshot. After rewatching Grey's Anatomy for the 5th time, I remembered how inspired I was to write a quick story completely inspired by the episode Unbreak My Heart, when April leaves Matthew for Jackson. It was also inspired by the song Little Bit by Lykke Li, which if you haven't heard it you should definitely go listen to it ASAP, it's how I imagine Sasuke would feel about Naruto, you know, if they were real.

 **Warning:** This is boyxboy so if you don't like that please don't read it, it's also AU, and one last thing, I'm sorry if you Hinata and Sakura I love them too, please don't hate me for breaking both of their hearts.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Grey's Anatomy.

Sasuke stared at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the tie around his neck. He clenched his jaw, and took one last sweeping glance at his appearance before turning off the light in his bathroom and walking out to his car.

He pulled up to Sakura's house, beeping his horn once, and then began tapping two long slender fingers against the steering wheel. The door to her house opened, and she stepped out wearing a beautifully form fitting black dress. Her pink hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon, and her face was adorned with makeup. She walked over to her boyfriend's car, opening the door, and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice," Sasuke complimented earnestly, before changing gears and heading towards the church. She beamed at the compliment, settling back into the passenger seat comfortably.

The couple walked hand in hand into the church, greeting a few familiar faces along the way, before stopping at a table in the back with a few 'goodie bags' laid out nicely for the guests. Sakura picked one up, turning it around in her hands and ogling it with adoration.

"Look how cute Sasuke!" she exclaimed, thrusting the package of mints into his face. He eyed it warily reading the words **MINT TO BE** across the top of it. He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory that popped into his head.

 _Sasuke pushed Naruto against his front door, trailing kisses down the tanned neck. Sucking lightly and nibbling against the salty flesh. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer and throwing his head back against the door._

" _S-Sasuke," he half moaned, gaining the attention of his lover. "Hm?" Sasuke hummed against his neck, his pale hands roaming to unfasten the button of Naruto's jeans. "I was helping Ino plan for h-her wedding today," Naruto started as he pulled Sasuke's shirt up over his head. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto, a puzzled look adorning his face. He was unsure of how this affected him, and why Naruto was bringing it up now._

" _How does this concern me dobe?" Sasuke asked, before once again latching onto his neck. Naruto squirmed. "H-ha, I decided," Naruto started, pushing Sasuke away and cupping his cheeks adoringly. "I decided that when I get married I want little tins of mints to give away to all of the guests, with a little note saying mint to be." Naruto said laughing, his bright blue eyes staring at Sasuke._

 _Sasuke smirked, and captured his lips in a kiss, pulling him towards the bedroom. "You would dobe."_

Sasuke let himself be pulled to the pews, taking his seat next to Sakura and looking down at the wedding programs that were nicely prepared and placed on all of the seats. He stared at the cover trying to will away all of the thoughts and memories that threatened to resurface.

Today was Naruto's wedding. Today Naruto would be married, married to Hinata. The girl who had been pining over him for years. The girl who was sweet, and kind, and everything that Naruto deserved. Sasuke swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat and tried to not to think. Today wasn't about him. He would be happy for Naruto.

 _ **3 years earlier**_

 _Naruto sat on the couch at his and Sasuke's shared dorm. Xbox controller in hand, focused intently on killing every last zombie, with Sasuke beside him doing the same. This was something they did often after losing interest in studying._

 _Naruto was ambushed by a hoard of zombies. He died, and the screen switched over, now spectating Sasuke. Sasuke always lasted more rounds than his roommate. Naruto threw down the controller, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew he was overreacting but he hated losing to Sasuke._

 _Sasuke paused the game, and placed the controller down next to him. "What's wrong dobe?" he asked flatly, not sure what to make of Naruto's sudden tantrum. The blond looked at him sheepishly, an arm flying up to rub the back of his neck._

" _I just…" Naruto started, looking down at the ground. His face fell and his shoulders slumped. "I hate losing to you," he said quietly, not bothering to meet the intense gaze of his best friend. Sasuke shifted next to him, grabbing his face to make him meet his eyes._

 _Naruto was taken aback by the sheer amount of emotion that were coloring Sasuke's obsidian orbs. The usually emotionless eyes shone with sympathy and, something that Naruto couldn't quite pin. Sasuke leaned forward, and Naruto froze in his state of shock._

 _Sasuke's lips crushed down against Naruto's, the blond stayed still until he realized what was happening. He responded to the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms around his best friend's slender waist. He fell back against the couch, pulling Sasuke on top of him, their lips still firmly attached to the other. Grinding against each other and groaning into the other's mouth._

 _They pulled apart panting for some much needed air. Sasuke looked down at Naruto slightly flushed, and painfully aware of each other's arousal. Naruto squirmed underneath him, the friction causing Sasuke's erection to push painfully against his jeans. Sasuke began to pull back, unsure. He looked towards the bathroom wanting to go and fix his little problem, but Naruto held him firmly in place, not allowing him to leave._

" _Wait," Naruto said, flinching at how desperate his own voice had sounded. Sasuke stilled, looking down at his best friend trying to keep his face straight. "I want you," Naruto said finally, with more confidence, a small smile gracing his features._

" _I…we can't," Sasuke started, pulling away once again. "You're a virgin, I can't take that from you." Naruto loosened his grip, and Sasuke got up, the heat of the moment dissipating. Naruto grabbed his wrist and once again met his eyes._

" _I want you to," he said, determinedly._

Sasuke watched quietly as the seat began to fill. Ignoring the few hellos that he received and idly listened as Sakura chatted animatedly with some of the guests. He watched as Kiba walked up to the front, to talk with Kakashi, Naruto still nowhere in sight.

 _ **1 year ago**_

" _We should stop this. Whatever it is," Naruto's voice called. Sasuke stopped toweling the glass in his hand, nearly dropping it into the sink. He turned to Naruto who was sitting on the edge of his couch. He placed the glass on the counter and walked into the living room. "What do you mean?" he questioned, relieved that he was able to keep his voice calm._

 _Naruto looked down at his hands, not meeting his best friend's gaze. "I want us to stay friends, I just think we should stop having casual sex," he murmured uneasily. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest at hearing what they had been doing for two years be called casual. He bit the inside of his cheek hard, and felt a coppery taste hit his tongue._

 _His mind reeled, he thought of a million reasons why they shouldn't stop. The biggest reason being that Sasuke was hopelessly in love with man in front of him. But instead of voicing this he just stared at Naruto, his voice inflectionless as he finally said, "Okay we can stay friends." His Uchiha pride winning in the battle between heart and mind._

"It's starting," Sakura cooed shifting in her seat as Naruto walked up the aisle, taking his place at the front. His best man, Kiba, at his side, and Kakashi their ordained minister at the front. Sasuke stared at his best friend, a dull ache in his chest resurfacing as he watched Naruto's expression change to a softer one when the music started and Hinata began walking down the aisle to meet him at the altar.

He kept reminding himself to be happy for Naruto, biting back the scowl that threatened to form on his face as the sweet girl walked past him on her way to join the man they both loved. Sakura squeezed his arm, letting out a small squeal when Kakashi spoke.

"Thank you all for joining us today to celebrate the love of Naruto and Hinata in the form of holy matrimony."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, but kept his face blank.

 _ **2 months ago**_

" _How are you and Sakura?" Naruto inquired, sipping on his coffee. Sasuke met his gaze and resisted the urge to scowl._

" _Fine." He responded looking over at the happy couple in the corner of the quiet coffee shop. "You and Hinata?" he added as an afterthought, looking back over at his friend._

 _Naruto let a small smile grace his features, "We're engaged."_

"They are here today to commit that love to each other in front of all of you. Give them the strength to keep that love for each other, unshakable through any storm, unbreakable in the face of any stress. A promise to love one another unconditionally." Naruto smiled at Hinata lovingly at Kakashi's words.

"Naruto and Hinata are here today in front of all of you, their closest friends and family, to bear witness to the promise of unbreakable love. So now I turn to all of you, and ask, do you promise to always love and support their marriage in the days to come? If so please respond we will."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, no longer being able to hold back the frown on his face.

"We will," everyone answered together, smiles adorning their faces, Sasuke remained quiet, ignoring the confused look that Sakura shot him. He looked at her and then back at Naruto. No longer in complete control of what he was doing, he leaned in, "I uh," he scratched the back of his neck. "What?" She whispered back, her brows furrowing at her boyfriend's weird actions. "I'm sorry," Sasuke finally said, and stood up gaining everyone in the church's attention. He straightened out his tie awkwardly. Ignoring the many confused looks that were shot his way and only looking at Naruto. The blond stared at him and he was suddenly aware of what he was doing. He swallowed hard and then took his seat again, trying not to pay attention to the pained look on Sakura's face as she realized what he was about to do.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a minute and then awkwardly resumed what he was saying. "Naruto and Hinata, I have known the two of you for a long time, and I am so happy to be able to do this for you-"

Sasuke stood once again, finding his resolve and stepping forward towards Naruto. "I love you… Naruto," he called out, once again gaining the attention of all of the guests. He tried not to think about the fact that these people were Naruto and Hinata's loved ones and only fixed his gaze on the stunned blond in front of him.

"I always have, you're my best friend. I-I love everything about you, even the things that I don't like, I love. Because it's you Naruto, it's always been you." Naruto's mouth fell open, but he didn't move, slowly processing the words being directed at him. Sasuke wasted no time continuing, the glares from other guests not deterring him.

"I want you with me, I would do anything to be your man. I love you, and I think…I think that you love me too." Sasuke finished his proclamation and was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and nervous. He's never admitted to loving someone, and now he was doing it in front of a room full of people, effectively squandering his pride and ruining his best friend's wedding all in one fell swoop.

Naruto stared at him, only a few moments had passed, but it felt like hours to Sasuke. He stared into Naruto's eyes, a desperate anguish washing over him. "Do you?" Sasuke prompted, considerably less confident than he had been minutes ago.

Everyone watched with bated breath, as Naruto took in a sharp breath of air, and then let it out slowly, his eyes still locked with Sasuke's. He stepped down from the altar, a smile creeping onto his tanned face as he neared the familiar form of his best friend. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers together before pulling him towards the large church doors. The gasps from Naruto's guests falling on deaf ears and they pushed through the doors and ran to Sasuke's car, past the limo that was awaiting what was supposed to be for the newly married couple.

Naruto got in and Sasuke started the engine. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...oh my…oh," Naruto voiced, smile faltered as he stared with wide eyes at the dash board of Sasuke's car. Sasuke stopped back out of the parking space, and looked over at his friend, a pained expression on his pale face.

"If you-if you don't want this Naruto," Sasuke started his voice low and lacking all of the confidence it normally held. Naruto met his gaze and his smile fell back into place. He leaned over and captured Sasuke in a heated kiss, feeling the sheer emotion that radiated through the other man.

He shook his head, "I love you Sasuke."


End file.
